For the Love of FF Bishi's
by onewingedtenshi8
Summary: Songs about FF character's, now including a Sephi song, Vinny song, Shuin song, Nooj song, and a Tidus song. If anyone would like me to write a song about a character, please put that in a review. R&R!
1. Sexy Silver Haired Bishis

Mwhahaha....somewhere in my crazed(and hyper) mind, I thought of this song after joking about being a pop star w/a hit about silver-haired bishi's when I was IMing RikuNghts, a fellow author. Go read her stories^^. So, RikuNghts, this one's for you...and if anyone has a particular FF characters they want me to write a song about, please put that in a review, or IM me^^. Thanks~

*beat/music/speed change*

~~~~~~~~~repeat chorus once

Chorus

--------------------------------------Sexy Silver-Haired Bishonen Boys-------------------------------

*music starts*

*main theme begins*

*dun dun dunun dun*

*dun dun dunun don*

*music slows*

People say I'm crazy

And maybe a lil' selfish

I know it's just an obsession

And I know they're not real.

But I still love them anyway-ay!

*returns to main theme*

Chorus

Because they're sexy silver-haired bishonen boys!

Sexy silver-haired bishonen boys! Yeah!

Perfect, lovable, sexy silver-haired bishonen boys! Whoa!

Sexy silver-haired bishonen boys!

*slows back down*

So, many times they are evil

But what does it matter?

They have cool weapons and magic,

And Aerith was killed by one two,

But, all of them have sweet attitu-oo-udes!

*main theme*

~~~~~~~Chorus

I know I'll never meet any, 

But I can see them in dreams.

People argue if they're straight or gay.

But, I don't care at all about that.

I could love them either wa-ay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chorus

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////EnD//////////////////////////////////////////


	2. Fallen Angel

AN: Hello again......I can't believe I finished 3 songs in 1 day^^. Dumb boring study halls....anyways. Who's this for? Oh yeah, myself, and Hikari-SephyObsessor. I was probably going to do a song for Sephiroth either way, because Sephi is my fav FF villain.  
  
Disclaimer: Sephiroth is MINE!......Not really, but I wish^^. I don't own anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~repeat chorus once  
  
Chorus  
  
--------------------Fallen Angel---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With his long silver hair,  
Mako-filled eyes aglare  
And a face that rarely smiles.  
He'll kill all your whiles  
Playing with Death as if it were a game,  
Becoming more and more insane  
While feeding on everyone's pain.  
  
Chorus:   
Fallen angel, where have you led us?  
With one wing, calling flames of destruction?  
Were you this way before, crying hurt, no one listening to your voice?  
Black-cloaked man, where have you led us?  
Blood stains the ground where you once strolled.  
Slaying tales of days once old.  
  
Strong, skilled, violent tendancies.  
Towering over everyone.  
Mother's head locked away.  
Her voice screams inside you.  
Because of her, you wound up dead.  
Maybe now you'll listen to reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright green eyes filled with hatred,  
What are they searching for?  
The darkness takes you,  
Masamune ready in your gloved hand.  
Your strenth guides you away.  
It makes you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Because of that, you're dying.... 


	3. Demonic Valentine

AN: Wooohoooo! Added 3 songs today^^. lol. Anyways, I know that nobody requested a Vincent song yet, but I know that RikuNghts would want one, so I wrote one. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vinny......but RikuNghts does! She wishes, of course. But, sadly, neither of us do^^.  
  
Chorus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~means repeat chorus once  
  
-----------------Demonic Valentine------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chorus:   
Come with me, my demonic valentine.  
You're all lost and alone.  
Repenting for sins  
Crawled into coffin, hollowed with decay.  
Maybe after, you'll realize truth.  
Stepping in to the mirror, you're really not that sinful.....  
  
Your love long gone, hidden away.  
Maybe you'll find her, someday.  
But are you sure it'll make you happy?  
Will it be enough?  
To dry your bloody tears  
Locked away in your heart....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You've lost so many things  
Hoping for retribution.  
Even if you were forgiven, would you know?  
Hidden beneath your scarlet cloak.  
Violet eyes full of angst.  
Maybe it wasn't your fault..........  
You're not a monster for repenting....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorrows remembered  
You live forever in the past,   
Blood bandana around your head.  
The metal claw on your arm  
Remains forever cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Taken by Hatred

AN: Yay! Final song for today! And, it's a song dedicated to Shuin(Shuyin?) of FFX-2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....lol  
  
Chorus:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~means repeat chorus once  
  
------------Dead With Hatred-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chorus:  
War has tought you everything, but nothing.  
The words fade away.  
Love may have taught you, yet you didn't learn.  
You never heard those words.  
Death lost you.  
  
Your songstress was lost  
1000 years, 1000 words.  
Actions couldn't save her, or you.  
Lost in your hatred, drowned in your love.  
Anger solves it, but it doesn't fill you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blinded by your emotions,  
You weren't a dream.  
The dream faded. You died.  
It made you both different.  
Your heard aches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegnagun was your idea to end.  
Destruction won't kill your misery.  
It makes you like those that murdered you and your love  
You assumed everyone just hates.  
It made you wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
You'll rest forever with her....... 


	5. Wanting Death

AN: 2 updates in one week! And only one of the songs I put up was a request. Anyways, this song is for Nooj(Noojie-Woojie!). Well, R&R...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....::sighs::  
  
Chorus:  
  
~~~~~~~~~means repeat chorus once  
  
----------------------------Wanting Death----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chorus:  
You want death  
She hasn't come for you.  
What has become of you?  
Where will it take you to?  
To yearn for death...  
Lingering in life....  
You deathseeker.....  
  
Your long brown hair  
Frames your strong face.  
With intelligent eyes  
Behind the glass.  
Your underlings admire you.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Leading a group  
As a Crusader, you were the best.  
You tolerate differences  
And fight your enemies.  
What if they're your friends?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiding secrets  
You strive to find out the past  
Where will it find you?  
Limping on your metal leg.  
If you really want death, why are you alive?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someday, you'll find your place to die....  
You cheater. 


	6. Dream of Whisper

AN: Lol........Tidus!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing^^.  
  
Chorus:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~means repeat chorus  
  
---------------------------Dreams of Whisper---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chorus:  
The dream falters  
You disappear into nothingness  
That was your story.  
In the end, did you really want to leave?  
A dream can never be real....  
It will become forgotten someday...  
  
Lost away  
Are you still crying?  
Blue sword in your hand.  
Your blond hair fades away.  
She still misses you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your journey with her  
Was filled with laughter.  
Victory was yours,  
And you saved her.  
All that matters to you  
Is if she's okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hatred of your father  
Burned inside you at the start.  
After everything, did you really hate him?  
At least you had a father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You've become a dream again,  
And now you're back with her... 


	7. Simply Reno

AN: RaisingHavok, this one is for you...for your dear redhead Reno^^. R&R~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing_.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = repeat chorus once  
  
Chorus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Simply Reno~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chorus:  
Life is a bitch  
You take it as it comes  
While the world's gone to hell,  
It's just 12 rings of the bell.  
You're just doing your job.  
The Turks own you.  
  
No one knows for sure where you're from  
Many guess you'd lived in a slum.  
Worked as a prostitute, some believe.  
Whatever that happened   
Must've been tragic.  
  
Your expression is like a deck of cards  
A living mystery, forever changing.  
Your clothes hang loosely  
Showing your lazy style & grace.  
Although you take your job seriously.  
Are you really second in command?  
You dont seem like that type..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your deep fiery hair hangs messily around your face  
Sunglasses or goggles on your head  
Getting drunk as much as you can,  
Its all just fun & games for you.  
Your aquamarine eyes gaze happily.  
What the fuck are you really up to? 


End file.
